The One Night Stand
by Boo1
Summary: The reader has to guess what character is involved.


Title: The One Night Stand

Rated: Pg-13

Characters: Sorry, you'll have to figure that out yourself.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything!

Spoilers: None. Takes place sometime during season 4.

Feedback: Love to hear it.

Background: This was a writer's challenge on the fanfic board of Buffyguide.com. The first two sentences were given to us.

*Bang*, *bang*, *bang*. Three shots entered my body and thus began the greatest adventure of my life. Willy actually jumped after I slammed the third shot glass down on the bar. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised but I only smiled at him.

"Thanks for not asking me for an I.D., Willy."

"No problem," he laughed. "We'll keep it our little secret."

He continued to clean a glass with the bar rag but never took his eyes off of me.

"You sure you wanna be here?," he asked, and then leaned a little closer to me. Surprisingly his breath wasn't bad. "It's not like I don't welcome first timers," he whispered, "but if my patrons knew who you were, things could get, shall we say, interesting?"

"Hey, I'm a big girl now. I don't need you know who to look out for me. Well, not all the time," I added.

"Good enough," shrugged Willy.

"Oh, I get it. You think if something happens to me, she'll kick your butt!"

"The thought had occurred to me," nodded Willy.

Just then a tall man sat down on the bar stool next to me. Of course, odds were that he wasn't a man.

"Tequila? Not my first guess that someone your age would be drinking," he said. "Can I get you another, little lady?"

"Is that your best pick up line?"

My new friend seemed surprised at my answer.

"Hmm. Feisty, too. What's your name?," he inquired.

"Sorry. No names. That's the only rule tonight." I was hoping that my words weren't slurred. At least, not too badly. But his eyes opened wider after I said that, so I knew he understood me. Perfectly.

"Then asking your age isn't against the rules, is it?"

"Not by tonight's rules. But a girl likes to be mysterious, no?"

"Fair enough. Willy! Two more shots of tequila. And make mine a double. I've got some catching up to do," he added, glancing at me.

Willy was quick. Of course, any practiced bartender was.

"So, let me try another tired old cliche. What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Willy pushed the glasses towards us. The room seemed suddenly warmer and I knew that if I tried to walk I'd be a little unsteady. So as my new friend knocked his drink back I only sipped mine.

"Like you said, you've got some catching up to do," I explained, seeing him frown. "Now, to answer your question, and stop me if I'm boring you, okay? A friend...let's say, a very close friend and leave it at that...this friend of mine and I got into our first argument. Said I didn't have enough fun. Didn't experience life to the fullest. That I was living in the shadow of...well, who isn't important."

I looked at him and, surprisingly, he was still paying attention.

"So," I continued, "me being impulse girl tonight, I decided to do something I haven't done before. Ever! And here I am. Bored yet?," I asked, noticing that I was definitely slurring my words now.

"Not at all. Willy, set me up again," he said, throwing a bill onto the bar. I couldn't focus enough to know if it was a ten or a twenty.

"You know," he droned on, "maybe I'm just what you're looking for tonight. I mean, you don't want any names. And I am just passing through," he grinned.

I considered this, wondering what Buffy would think if she could see me now.

"Sounds perfect. Why don't we go somewhere...a little more...private?," I suggested.

He smiled and quickly finished his drink. I smiled and finished mine. Instead of heading for the front door, he extended his arm towards the back door. I glanced at Willy. He had a very concerned look on his face so I winked at him. I slid off my bar stool, grabbed my windbreaker from the stool next to mine and slipped into it.

I bumped into the end of the bar as I passed it and my friend laughed. But, being a gentleman, he offered his arm and I accepted. His hand was cold when it touched mine. As we passed the jukebox, with its shiny chrome edges, I only saw my reflection on the metal. And for the first time that night I had doubts about my sanity.

The cool night air was refreshing after being in that hot, smoky bar. We were in an alley that ran behind Willy's. It was dark, but I could make out a dumpster, some broken bottles, a puddle of muddy water and what I hoped was a rat. I put both of my hands into the pockets of my windbreaker and pushed him against the brick wall.

My lips found his and he returned my kiss eagerly. His lips were cold but I didn't care. I doubt if he knew what the loud noise was at first, but I knew that he felt it as I stepped away from him. He looked down in disbelief at the bullet hole in his chest. He bled more than I thought he would. That surprised me. I raised the gun, hidden in the pocket of my jacket, and pulled the trigger again.

I smiled as he winced at the impact. As I expected, his face changed into the creature that he truly was.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," he snarled.

"Oh, yes I do," I said, pulling the trigger again. "I know these bullets can't kill you, but they must hurt like hell."

Just to make my point clear to him, I pulled the trigger again.

"Why? You know you're going to die," he said, seemingly amused.

"Why? Because I always wondered what the Slayer felt when she did this."

That got his attention. He didn't notice me ease my hand from the other pocket.

"Does it make her feel alive? Is it a power trip? What would be going on in her head right now if she were here? Is she happy?," I asked, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

He screamed as I threw the holy water into his eyes. Blinded, he couldn't see me draw the wooden stake from where I had strapped it to my leg.

"But most of all, your kind have hurt her in the past, and I just felt like kicking some demon ass!," I screamed, driving the stake into his chest. I was surprised at how quickly he exploded and how much ash there was.

"And one more thing," I shouted to the now empty alley. "Why can't you animals leave my daughter alone!?"

The End 


End file.
